<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Since the start by Mythical_Libby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431748">Since the start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical_Libby/pseuds/Mythical_Libby'>Mythical_Libby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sloppy Makeouts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythical_Libby/pseuds/Mythical_Libby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a follow up fan fic video on LTAT where Rhett and Link reenact some of their fics, the boys realise their feelings for one another, who will make the first move?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin &amp; Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sure how many chapters this will end up being--- be sure to leave comments for anything you'd like to see.<br/>This is my first fic so pointers are appreciated x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Until nest LTAT keep on bymb"<br/>"FOSHO" added Link, before the cameras shut off and Rhett got up and disappeared. Walking in the direction of some of the crew- who were gathered around talking in a hum. <br/>"Well... that was a wild ride" exclaimed Stevie only loud enough for link to hear, on the couch to her left.<br/>"Yeah" answered Link in a bewildered tone "No wonder Rhett crept away so eagerly"<br/>The segment concerning their attention was a follow-on fan fic reading. Although unlike the previous attempt, Rhett and link acted out some of the simpler fics chosen by the crew. The more pg nature of the segment however didn't make the reenactment any less weird for everyone. <br/>"I'm... Gonna go to my office to clear up the plans for Monday, I think its best if you stay here rather than following. Ya know to... uhhh... Let things die down a bit." Stevie addressed to Link, before standing from her chair and walking in the direction Rhett has previously escaped to; staring only at the ceiling or briefly to her note cards she was folding the corners of as she left. </p>
<p>Once Link had lost sight of Stevie, he panned around the room at the crew who were retiring the equipment until use on Monday, a quiet unspoken awkwardness lingering in the air. 'Where has Rhett disappeared to?' Link asked himself 'maybe he wants space.. Yeah that's understandable' <br/>Link was still sat on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees. He sat upright and extended his leg to reach his phone from his pocket. </p>
<p>No notifications. <br/> 'hmm I guess the awkward silence can't be avoided' the corner of Links mouth drifting into a half-hearted smile. <br/>'5:30 already!' Link raised his eyebrows and looked to the hallway for any hint of outside light making it's way into the daylight-free confines of the studio. <br/>It was unusual that none of the crew had spoken to him since wrap, usually someone had a query about editing or a questionable innuendo Link had passed as a joke. But then again him and Rhett did just break the confines of the friendship and create endless gifs for the rhink shippers. He smiled at the thought of the mythical beasts watching, and feeling a sense of hope, that their theories of his and Rhett's 'secret relationship' were real. In all honesty, Link wasn't opposed to the idea of him and Rhett after what had happened merely minutes ago. </p>
<p>Rhett walked back into the studio with drinks hoping to stop the uncomfortable feeling between him and Link.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made some changes to this chapter to make it longer. I wanted to show more of a back story to the events that happen next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thanks" nodded Link as he took a warm cup of coffee from his best friend. Rhett showed no indication of sitting down which bothered Link 'had they made it weird?' Link pondered to himself which was picked up by Rhett. </p><p>"I uhh... didn't know what you wanted; I hope it’s not too late for coffee" a calm yet frantic look crossing his face as he darted his eyes in every direction to avoid direct eye contact with Link. </p><p>"No, no this is great, we still have an hour of work left anyways and I needed a pick me up... Thanks" Link smiled as he looked up at Rhett, only just noticing the uncomfortable difference in height being sat down. So, he stood up, adjusting his black jeans and straightening out his jacket from his waist. Rhett took a step back and finally made eye contact before turning and looking over his shoulder towards the empty studio behind him. </p><p>"I see we scared everyone away" Rhett smirked turning back around to Link, who was looking past him to the lights coming from the hall. </p><p>Link focused his eyes on his mug before acknowledging Rhett's statement. "Yes I suppose so.. Haha" </p><p>"Are we still okay?" Rhett said "Like... no doors were opened today right?" He looked towards Link who was replaying the events of the last 30 mins. </p><p>"Yes" he said bluntly, hoping he was convincing Rhett.</p><p>"Okay cool" Rhett stepped back and turned in the direction of their office "whenever you are ready, I need you to review a script I drew up for a Tiktok, unless Stevie needs you."</p><p>"No, I'll be over in a minute, my hair got messed up. I uhh... got to go sort it, I really need a haircut at some point. Anyway, won't be long." Link called to Rhett as he disappeared once again. </p><p> </p><p>Link stood outside their office door, dwelling on his thoughts and allowing himself to fret over his feelings. A minute passed and he was still staring down at the worn, brass door handle.<br/>
" you got this Neal" he spoke under his breath before turning the handle and walking into the shared office.<br/>
Rhett turned to see him and smiled "hey, I made some adjustments, but feel free to make any corrections" Rhett said, as he shuffled forward to hand over his script to Link, met with a smile.<br/>
"actually, I trust you, let's shoot it before we leave" Link suggested, turning around from his desk. </p><p>"I was thinking we could shoot at the creative house, ya know, it's quieter." Rhett returned"we can go tomorrow its getting late" He said looking in Links direction<br/>
</p><p>"okay, sounds like a plan" Link said, and with that he took a seat at his desk; trying to ignore the feeling lingering in the back of his mind.<br/>
'I need to move on, damn it Neal move on' 

</p><p>Link managed to keep his lips sealed for the better part of the hour before it was 6:30: time to head home.</p><p>Links quiet nature didn't go unnoticed by Rhett; as well as multiple crew members who had come and gone after reviewing the week's insights. </p><p>Link got up from his desk quietly, rearranged the papers in front of him, and shut down his laptop. 
"I'll be in the studio, come and get me when you are ready to leave" Link said with a smile. Rhett glanced over his shoulder to see Link already out of the door. 
"I won't be long" Called Rhett hoping to catch his friends attention.<br/>
</p><p>After Rhett had found Link in the studio, they got into Rhett’s car and made their way on the short drive to Links house.<br/>
It was awkward to begin with, but after a familiar Merle Haggard song blessed the silence, they both loosened up and in no time, they were saying goodbye at the curb.<br/>
"thanks man" Link smiled "I'll see you tomorrow, meet you at the creative house"<br/>
"okay" nodded Rhett "text me later, I'll check with Jessie to make sure she can watch the kids for a while. We shouldn't be long"<br/>
</p><p>With that, Link started walking away. 
"Hey Link" Rhett called, Link turned around. "Christy is lucky, I mean to have a guy who really knows how to hug" Rhett laughed and looked up at Link, before signaling and driving home. 
Link chuckled to himself 'wait he liked our hug? What's that supposed to mean?' he queried.<br/>
</p><p>Rhett pulled into the parking spot of the creative house to find Links car already there. 
Link was inside, he had read through the script and made some adjustments, pretty much cutting out his own character to streamline the sketch. 
"ok how does this sound" Link began as Rhett walked in, after editing the script to a point in which he was happy.</p><p>With that they got into Rhett’s car and made their way on the short drive.<br/>
It was awkward to begin with, but after a familiar Merle Haggard song blessed the silence, they both loosened up and in no time, they were at the house. </p><p>Once there Link read through the script and made some adjustments, pretty much cutting out his character to streamline the sketch.<br/>
"ok how does this sound" Link began after editing the script to a point in which he was happy. </p><p>The script is titled 'Deez Nuts'. </p><p>*Rhett enters wearing tatted clothing holding a carton of milk*</p><p>Rhett: Oh, hey champ you doing one of your Tiktoks?<br/>
Link: Y... Yeah Terry<br/>
Rhett: Hey, call me dad man- hey I got a joke for your tiktok, ya wanna hear it?<br/>
Link: okay-<br/>
Rhett: you heard a new way of doing the alphabet<br/>
Link: no?<br/>
Rhett: a, b, c, Deez Nuts </p><p>*Rhett grabs his crotch and pushes it forwards before taking a drink from his carton of milk*</p><p> Rhett: hehe that'll go viral. </p><p>They start filming, Link behind the camera. All is well before the line Link was anticipating the most. </p><p>Rhett concluded "deez nuts" breaking Link from a trance to see his friend grabbing himself and holding eye contact through his dark sunglasses. </p><p>'does he feel something' queried Link<br/>
as Rhett left the shot. 'what happens now?'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Link, you good?" Rhett called out wrapping an arm over his shoulder </p>
<p>"Yeah, thanks just thinking" Link replied, his eyes fixed to the floor. </p>
<p>"if you are worried about earlier we can talk about it, ya know get it out in the open" Rhett said hesitantly. </p>
<p>Link didn't reply, he just looked at Rhett. They were still close in a side hug, Link resting carefully on Rhett's arm. He could feel Rhett's breath weaving through his hair as he spoke. </p>
<p>"Let's sit down" Rhett started to move away towards the kitchen, where two stools were tucked into the breakfast bar, Link not far behind. </p>
<p>Once seated Rhett propped himself up on his elbow, Link sat upright with his hands in his lap. </p>
<p>"I know what you are thinking about and I can't say I haven't thought the same thing" Rhett began</p>
<p>"How did you- why didn't you say anything?" </p>
<p>"I have known you for too long Neal, don't act surprised. I don't know exactly how you feel about how it ended up happening but I can take a guess, right now I need you to explain your part.. Ya know so I can fill in the gaps. Don't get all shy on me, it's just us. " </p>
<p>"okay, so... " He couldn't believe what was going on but he did know he needed to talk this through with the one person who would be able to comprehend. "The first fic wasn't that bad, just some hand holding and some innocent hugs, after all it was set in middle school. That wasnt the issue."<br/>

Rhett nodded in agreement, then turning his head and shuffling his stool froward for Link to continue.
<br/>
"...the second one, well it got worse. The strange feeling, all the close contact started to get to me, especially the leg touching and stuff. It was like I wanted it to happen but I couldn't take in the situation."</p>
<p>"I agree" Rhett cut in "I knew this would happen eventually but I'd rather it not be on LTAT, rather, in our own time."</p>
<p>This brought a smile out of Link, Rhett smiling back in comfort. "The third fic was the stuff of my dreams, the slow build up, leading to gentle touching and light kisses on the neck followed by the tight proximity to one another.”<br/>

“I agree” Rhett repeated ”although we never finished the ending”<br/>
“what do you mean? That’s all there was”<br/>
“no its not” Rhett reached into his pocket and uncovered a folded card, a GMM card. ” this is the ending”<br/>
Rhett handed Link the folded card hesitantly. Link held it for a moment before slowly uncovering what it read. 

“Rhett suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against Links” Link read before looking up.<br/>
Rhett was staring at him “oh” Link replied, before Rhett gently reached for the back of Links neck, pulling him close and pressing their lips together for a long-awaited kiss. Link pulled himself close, feeling Rhett’s beard against his smooth skin.<br/>

Rhett tried to pull away to make sure this was what Link wanted but he had other ideas. Link was now holding Rhett’s waist clawing at him for more. “I need you Rhett” he called out between kisses."I've wanted you since the beginning" <br/>

Rhett heard loud and clear, moving his hands down Link’s body holding at his waist before grabbing his thighs: earning a whine from Link. Rhett lifted Link up placing him on the counter in front of him, not stopping for a moment to pause. Links legs wrapped around him pulling him in.<br/>

Rhett moved down his neck nipping at his soft skin, forcing Links head to fall back in delight<br/>

Rhett stopped. “do you want to take this upstairs” he whispered in his partners ear “we don’t have t-“<br/>

“I’m ready”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>